Isolated
by Brentinator
Summary: I'm just a machine. I'm not real. I'm no one. Do you think I'm anyone? Or am I just a creation?
Isolated. That's all I am. I'm not real. I'm just a toy. Just a weapon. Just a tool. I don't have a purpose. I can't even please my creator. Much less anyone. Of course, I hadn't ever been in the real world. That was about to change. I was in the basement, using the vacuum/home security system to clean up when I heard my dad come in the room.

"Marcus! Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not fun if you don't guess." My dad pouted.

He is so immature sometimes. After a few minutes, he regained his composure and looked at me.

"You have a mission." He said.

"What is it?" I asked as I put the vacuum up.

"You are going undercover in the real world for awhile." My dad said.

"Yes! What am I doing?" I asked.

"I want you to befriend these three. Adam, Bree and Chase. I'll give you further instructions later, but we have to upgrade your bionics." My dad said as he put the tablet down.

I nodded, got into my capsule and felt a long tingling all over, mostly my neck.

"Did it work?" I asked as I stepped out.

"Yep. Now you are more powerful then Adam, Bree and Chase." He smiled as he patted my back before leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business, just get training." My dad said before leaving.

I sighed, got out a punching bag and started working with my super strength...cause that's all I am. A isolated weapon.

-Time skip to before concert in a can, when Marcus met Adam and Chase.-

I walked over to my locker. My dad just enrolled me in Mission Creek high, and even though I was on a mission, I was still gonna make the most out of this. I kept tugging and pulling on my locker after I put the combo in.

"Gosh dang it." I muttered to myself.

"Hey are you having some trouble?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around to see a guy around my height with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. Chase.

"Yeah. I keep trying to open the locker, but it doesn't want to budge." I admitted as I continued to tug, but not extremely hard to avoid revealing my bionics.

"Ok calm down. My brother can probably get the locker door." Chase said.

"Thanks man." I smiled.

"No problem." Chase smiled as he went over and grabbed a tall dark haired boy over to us. Adam.

"Hi. I'm Marcus." I smiled.

"Hey Adam, can you help Marcus with his locker door?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Adam said as he banged on it and it popped right open.

"Thanks so much." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm Chase and this is Adam." Chase introduced.

"Well, I have to get to science. See you guys." I smiled as I saved at them.

Part one of my mission is complete, I just have to befriend Bree. I went into science and saw my lab partner was a small, skinny boy with black hair and he was coloured (I'm not racist! That's the best way to describe the kid.)

"Hi." I smiled.

"You are the new kid Marcus right?" The boy asked.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"I'm Leo." He smiled before putting on his glasses.

I didn't like this kid at all. No I'm not judgey, but something just didn't seem right with him. I'm just gonna stick to my mission.

-Time skip before Mission Space-

"Marcus!" I heard my dad yell.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"I need to you go into Davenport's lab and set up a spy cam." He explained.

"Where is the lab?" I asked.

"It's in their basement. There should be a elevator right outside of the main hall from the kitchen. Make me proud Marcus." Dad said.

That kinda stung. My dad wasn't proud of me? I nodded and weakly smiled.

"I won't let you down dad." I said quietly.

"Good boy." Dad said as he patted my back and left.

Isolated. That's all I am.

-Time skip to after Bionic showdown, while Marcus was dying in the rubble-

I'm...I'm dying. I'm isolated. This is how I'm gonna leave. Under rubble. Goodbye...because I can't come back. I'm dying. Alone and isolated.

The end.

 **Well, I'm not sure what that brain spasm was.**

 **I've wanted to do a story about Marcus for awhile, and I thought this would be cool. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC.**

 **I'm trying to decide what kinda of one shot I should do for my birthday...any suggestions are welcome! I'm probably not gonna do romance though. Unless it's Chalena.**

 **I may even do a different fandom, but I'll probably do LR. So any ideas are welcome.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
